tylorfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival
Survival is a set created by Tylorfoot. As one may be able to infer by the title of the set, it is a survival type game where you must gather resources to keep yourself fed, alive, and to protect yourself from monsters. While the game has existed for a while, it started to get more frequent updates when a complete overhaul of the game in node-hill was released. Game Information Gameplay The main action in this game is attacking things. By clicking with your mouse, you can break down trees, harvest berries from berry bushes, and fight monsters. All of these will give you some sort of material that can benefit you. For example, chopping a tree down will give you a wood log, which can be used for crafting many things. You can ever slice down the leaves of the tree to get many other things, like sticks and apples. Likewise, you can slice a berry bush to get berries, an essential yet rather weak food source. You can even fight other monsters to defend yourself, but they will also attack back! With the resources you have collected, you are able to use your resources to craft entirely new items which can benefit you. For example, you can craft a wooden pickaxe with three wood logs and three sticks. This will allow you to mine limestone rocks and get limestone, which is essential for crafting better tools. There are also more complex recipes too; with three ashes and one wood log, you can craft charcoal. This charcoal then can be used alongside a stick to craft a torch, a necessary item for cooking food. For unexplained reasons, there are also monsters all over the map. These monsters, alongside hunger, are the main things you have to watch out for in the wilderness. They could sneak up and reduce your health fast, so you must be cautious when approaching one. Currently, there are two main monsters in the game. The first being Brickwalkers, undead corpses with a brick on their head. When they aren't chasing somebody down, they burrow themselves into the ground, and sometimes like to creep up on unsuspecting players for a surprise attack. The second monster is the Ethereal Ghost, a sneaky spirit that has unpredictable movement patterns. They swerve up and down making it harder to hit them, and they can reach places that Brickwalkers are unable to, such as on top of trees. Ethereal Ghosts also have a longer detection range. Like Brickwalkers, Ethereal Ghosts also like to sneak up on unsuspecting players. There are also special types of monsters called boss monsters. These monsters must be summoned by another player, and these monsters will only specifically target the player that summoned the monster. These boss monsters are either much stronger then normal monsters, possess special abilities that normal monsters don't have, or even both! While defeating them can be tricky, they drop special resources that you usually are unable to find anywhere else. Alternatively, beating a boss monster can be considered an end-goal for the player. Currently, there is only one boss monster named Lord Sceleratis. Monsters Normal Monsters * Brickwalker * Ethereal Ghost Boss Monsters * Lord Sceleratis Objects * Tall Tree * Limestone Rock * Berry Bush Items Main article: Survival/List of Items Lore Information The game was represented as a forest with tall trees in Adverum Domum - Chapter 3. After jumping off of the the Slindr Desert, RSGR_874 lands in the forest, and starts to act out the basic gameplay loop of survival, which is eating food and fighting a stray Brickwalker. Interestingly, in a later chapter RSGR_874 creates a campfire and roasts some Brickwalker flesh on it, which is not actually in the game itself. It may be added in a future update. Trivia *There was an earlier version of the game before the start of the node-hill Event. It was severely limited, but still had some features that the current version doesn't have anymore, such as building, randomly generated terrain, and PvP. Category:Games